Ripped at my Seams
by NaruGuru
Summary: AU NaruSasuNaru Naruto is the new kid in town and only wants to fit in. And he has his wish come true, sorta of. Can Naruto survive high  school in this not every welcoming town? M for strong language, slight mature themes and major character death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor it's amazing character. Also, I've read a couple fanfiction (don't remember their titles) and picked up a FEW a idea. Most of this is my original idea, but you know, Sasuke is emo and cuts himself, Naruto was an abused child, Ino is popular, ect., are not my original idea. But then again, who can really claim it's theirs?????

**Rating**: M for slight hints ot mature themes, strong language and some major character deaths.

**Pairing**: NaruSasuNaru

**Ripped at my Seems**

**Prologue: Hell in his form**

The boy stared at his mother, wondering why she was doing this. Why she was stopping her husband from hurting him more. Why she was risking her life for a child, bleeding so horribly. The boy winced as said blood fell from the red spiral on his stomach.

"You said you'd stop! You said you wouldn't hurt him anymore!" The mother screamed. "You promised you would stop if I did this for him!" She was holding her arms up to the man, but the child couldn't see want was wrong.

"Move, bitch! He's nothing but a burden to us!" The father growled. "I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

The woman shouted more, trying to protect the boy. The man came closer, something shinning in his hand. Then the boy began to cry. His father jumped at him, his mother cried out and flung herself at her husband. Red liquid flew everywhere. Both males stared in horror as the female fell to the ground.

"Mama?" The boy whined. "Mama? Mama! MAMA!"

­

A/N: Okay. I know this is very very short, but I promise, it'll e much much longer entries and better ones. So please, give it a chance.

FoxBlood and ooxshinobixoo, I'm sorry that I deleted the first version of this. I hope you find this one.


	2. Chapter I: Welcome to the Hurricane

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor it's amazing character. Also, I've read a couple fanfiction (don't remember their titles) and picked up a FEW a idea. Most of this is my original idea, but you know, Sasuke is emo and cuts himself, Naruto was an abused child, Ino is popular, ect., are not my original idea. But then again, who can really claim it's theirs?????

**Rating**: M for slight hints ot mature themes, strong language and some major character deaths.

Pairing: NaruSasuNaru 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter One: Welcome to the Hurricane 

I walked down the dirt road. Well, it wasn't **really** a dirt road, but it was covered in so much of it, might as well call it one.

I didn't know why I was going this way, but I had nowhere else to go. No family, no friends, no house. I had decided last week, after leaving my fifth shelter, that I would go live in the country, or as close to it as possible

So now I'm walking down this 'dirt' road heading somewhere, the things I owned in a bag on my shoulder. I passed a sign about an hour ago saying: "Shi-----en 3 Miles". (I couldn't see the whole word, since it was coated in dirt.) In the distance, I could see a new sign. I smiled.

"Finally! I'm beat!" I shouted, running towards the sign. As soon as I reached it, I stopped. I looked at this sign, which wasn't coated in dirt and said, "What the hell! 'Shippuuden'! What kind of a name for a town is that!"

I looked around, then back at the sign. I just stood there, staring at this welcoming sign in shock. Now, I know most people would get on with life and just forget about it, but I couldn't. For some reason, this sign bugged the hell out of me, but I didn't know why.

Because of my intent staring, I didn't notice the three boys coming my way.

"Hey, who's the blond?" One of them said. I turned to see who had spoken. The speaker was the tallest of the three, with long dark brown hair in a pony tail.

"Dunno. Traveler, I'd say." Another, shorter with spiky black hair, said. The third male was in the middle. He had **22222222222222222222222222222222222black** hair in a coconut hairstyle.

Sighing, I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked down the road again. The three boys, well teens my age, continued their path ahead of my. I decided to follow them, figuring I'd get to the town soon.

It took a bit longer than I thought, maybe thirty minutes, till I saw the town, I smiled. This town was perfect. I could tell by looking it was one of those towns where everyone knew everyone.

The three boys were now heading down a side road, while I stuck to the main one. I looked around. I saw one apartment building and a few dozen houses on this street. Farther in the distance, I could see two more apartments. Also on this street, I saw a small, two-story building. Walking past it, I saw a sign saying 'Konoha Elementary School'. I tried to smile, thinking about when I was in elementary school, but all the memories were cold. Shaking my head, I continued down the street towards the apartment. I was there in a couple of minutes.

Walking in, I smiled as the cool air hit my face. It felt nice after a long, long walk in the sun. I walked through the lobby, over to the office. The door was closed. On it, it read 'Orochimaru'. I knocked slowly and heard a voice call, "It's open."

I opened it and saw a man, well, I think he's a man. "Uh, hi…"  
Smiling at me, it pushed it's long black hair behind it's back. "Come on, sit down."

I moved to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"So, what's your name?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." I replied.

"So, Uzumaki-kun, what do you need?" Orochimaru asked, straightening a pile of paper on his desk.

"Well, a room would be nice, if you have one." I said, sounding stupid.

"Always do! Never have left someone on the streets. Now, all I have to offer are the cheap ones, but for a kid by themselves, I'm sure it'll do."

"Yeah." I looked down. I guess I did have the whole 'I've been on the streets more than a year' look, but there was no need to point it out. "It would."

"Great!" Orochimaru said, with great enthusiasm.

After a few more questions, filling some forms out, and a friendly conversation, I got the key to my room. I said my thanks and left Orochimaru's office.

I walked over the elevator, and then pressed the up button. As I waited, a fairly tall, grey haired man came and stood beside me. I eyed him carefully. His hair covered half of his face while one of the cloth thing those gangster girls wear, covered his mouth. With that look, the man was pretty mysterious.

While I thought about this, the elevator arrived. We both stepped in. I pushed the button for the fourteenth floor and looked at the man. "What floor?" I asked him,

"Seven." He replied.

I pushed the '7' button and waited for the elevator to start moving. I watched the numbers rise, hoping it would reach seven.

"So, what's you name, kid?"

"Huh?" I looked towards the man. Great… he had to ask and make this more awkward. "Um… Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto? Like the food?" His only visible eye was glinting, like he was smirking.

"Yes… Like the food." I muttered. We stood there in more silence. I looked at which floor we were on and saw we were only at the fourth. Fourth! Only the fourth! How slow is this elevator, honestly? "So, what's yours?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

I grinned. "Kakashi? Like the scarecrow?"

"Yes, like the scarecrow." He looked away from me at the doors of the elevator. Then it stopped. Finally! "Well, see you later, kid." And he walked out.

Sighing, I leaned back against the wall and waited for my stop. Seven floors later, which seemed to pass a lot faster this time, I stepped out of the elevator.

I walked down the hall, looking at number on my key again, '1407'. I looked up at the doors again. "Fourteen-o-three, fourteen-o-five, ah, fourteen-o-seven." I put the key in the door and twisted it. Hearing the click, I opened the door and walked in.

I entered a small hallway, which led to a small kitchen. There were two doors, which led to the bedroom and bathroom. I noticed that there was everything a kitchen should have in this one. I opened one of the doors, which was opposite to the only window in the room. Behind it was the bathroom. There was a toilet, sink, mirrior and a small shower. I walked out and headed to the other door.

This room was small. There was a bed already there. A small dresser, about the same size of the bed at the end of the room, by a closet.

I left the room and went back into the kitchen, dropping my bag on a chair, confused.

Sitting on the chair beside the on my bag occupied, I tried to figure out what was going on. Did someone already live here? Getting up, I headed to the front door. I pulled it opened to see Orochimaru standing there and shouted.

"Fuck…" I muttered, letting my land lord in.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"Uh… no." I said, nervously. "So, what do you need, Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru sat down in the opposite of my bag's chair. I sat beside him.

"Well, I wanted to see if you had anyquestiong about the room and if you were settling in nicely. Are you?" he asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said. "But… what's up with the funiture and everything? Does someone live here? Did they get arrested or something?"

Orochimaru laughed. "No, no. You're the only one that lives here. You see, the fourteenth floor is for kids like you, ones without a roof to live under, living on the streets. So, I decided to make this floor for them and buy evertying so they don't have to worry too much about money."

I looked down. I didn't know why, but I felt like crying right now. I've never met anyone who really wanted to help kids like me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The long haired man smiled. "It's no problem. I hate seeing kids on the street. Now, Naruto-kun, would you like to come with me for dinner? I'm making a western dish tonight."  
"Wah! Oh, no! I couldn't. You've already done so much for me! I have some packaged ramen I can eat." I said, not wanting to bruden my landlord more.

"Nonesense! I would be delighted! I want you in front of my office at six o'clock, don't be late!" He ordered and stood up. He said his goodbyes, then left me sitting there, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Great… What have I gotten myself into…?"

††††††††††††††

I woke up early the next morning. It was Monday. I had planned to go to the school and register. I sat up and looked around my new bed room. I didn't when I'd get use to walking up in my own room, I rolled out of bed and slowly made it to my bathroom. I took I kept shower, (with warm water!) and got dress. I went to my kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread from the loaf Orochimaru forced me to take.

I grabbed my wallet and empty bag, putting it on my back. I walked out of the apartment, key in hand and bread in mouth. I locked the door behind me and put the key in my pocket.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened amidiatly. I stepped in and pressed the 'L' button. The elevator was going at it's normal speed until is stopped at the seventh floor.

"Ah crap! Don't be him!" I muttered.

To my luck, It **was** him. Hatake Kakashi walked into the elveator.  
"Oh! Naruto! What a lovely surprise." He said, sounding surprised.

"Sure, lovely." I mumbled.

The man chuckled. "SO, where off to, Naruto-kun?"  
"School. I need to register."  
"Well, I'm off to the school as well." Kakashi said. The doors to the elevator opened. We both stepped out and I watched the doors close behind us. "I'll give you a ride there."

"Uh… Why?" I asked, staring at him.

"I'm a teacher there!" He said. "English teacher."

"If I take the ride, I'm not taking English." I said, glaring at him/

"That's not nice, Naruto-kun." Kakshi whined.  
Sighing, I followed the man to the parking lot. There were many cars. Walking past I saw an empty spot that said fourteen-o-seven. We walked passed it and went farther into the lot. Soon, we were by a grey car, which looked fairly expensive.  
"Get in."

I nodded. After he unlocked the ar, I sat down in the passenger seat. He started the car and pulled out of his parking pass. Soon, we were heading down the steerts of Shippuuden in silence, only the car seemed to want to talk. I stared out the window, watching house zip by.

"Naruto, I need to pick up a colligue and his daughter. Alright?" Kakashi said after a couple minutes.

I shurgged. I didn't really matter to me. He probaly picked them up all the time. I was the new one, even if Kakashi acted like I wasn't.

He turned onto a street called Kunoichi Rd. I sighed, thinking this was a very weird town. He pulled up to house fifteen and parked.  
"Naruto, you're going to have to move to the back. Also, would you like to come meet them?" Kakashi asked, unplucking his seat belt. I shurgged and did the same.

We stepped out of the car, and I follow Kakashi up to house fifteen. He pressed the door bell and we waited. Soon, the door opened.

It was a man. He had brown hair in a high, short ponytail and was about an inch shorter then Kakashi. The most disguising feature he had, though, was the lager scar across his face.

"Oh, Kakashi. hang on a moment." He said, turning back into the house. "Sakura! Kakashi is here! Hurry up!"

I flinched as I heard a crash coming from the second floor of the house.

"Another on of her days?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. She woke up late this morning. So, who's this? Did you adopt one too?" The scarred man asked.

"No. He just moved into my apartment yesterday, so I offered him a lift, since there was still room in my car." Kakashi said. "He name is Uzumaki Naruto. naruto, this is Umino Iruka. He's the history teacher at the school."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Iruka said, sticking his hand out. I took it and shook hands with him. Then a pink hair girl appeared at the door.

Her hair was short, falling and inch above her shoulders and was pulled back by a red hairband. Her forehead seemed large, but it only made her green eyes look bigger. She had a ivory complex. To be put simply, she was the prettiest girl I've ever met.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, with a cheerful smile. "Who's this?" She asked, glancing at me.

"Uzumaki Naruto. He moved into my apartment building yesterday. He's going to register at the high school today." Kakashi said for me, as if I didn't know how to talk. I glared wuickly at him, then looked back at Sakura.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Haruno Sakura." She said, place her hand in front of me. I took it quickly and shook hands with her as well.  
"Well, we need to get going. Come on. Everyone to the car." Kakashi said.

The four of us walked down to the car. I opened the back door for Sakura and got in after her. Soon, we were heading down the street. Sakura talked the whole way about the school, the teachers, and classes. I didn't mind, her voice was beautiful. Soon we were at the school.

"Okay, you two get out here." Kakashi said.  
Sakkura nodded and got out on her side, and I got out on mine. The car pulled away once we stood a bit away from the car, and drove over to the parking lot. I looked at Sakura.

"Come on. I'll show you to the main office." She said and turned and walked towards the school. I followed.

The school was a bit smaller than the average shool, but was the perfect size for this town. It was a white school with green trimming, if that's what it's called on a school. As we walked towards the front door, I noticed that there were only a couple students. This didn't seem to pahse Sakura, and she kept walking. When we were inside I saw the the inside of the school was much nicer than the outside. Everything was so clean. We continued walking and soon we were at the main office.  
"Alright. You go in there. I'll meet you later. Hoepfully we'll have the same classes." She said. Then she left me there. I turned the door and braced myself for the next thing to come at me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Alright! First chapter is done! For those who didn't realize, this is now in Naruto's point of view, and it'll be in his POV for the rest of the story. I hope you guys like this, cause it took me forever to type up. just how long is was on word… 10 PAGES!!! RAWR! So long… I didn't even know it was going to be that long… it just happened. Oh well. I don't know when the second chapter will be up, but I'll try hard to get it to you a.s.a.p. Please, R&R. .


	3. Chapter II: Leaves in the Wind

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto nor it's amazing character. Also, I've read a couple fanfiction (don't remember their titles) and picked up a FEW an ideas. Most of this is my original idea, but you know, Sasuke is emo and cuts himself, Naruto was an abused child, Ino is popular, ect, are not my original ideas. But then again, who can really claim it's theirs?????

**Rating** M for slight hints of mature themes, strong language and some major character deaths.

**Pairing:** NaruSasuNaru

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Alright. You go in there. I'll meet you later. Hopefully we'll have the same classes." She said. Then she left me there. I turned to the door and braced myself for the next thing to come at me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Two: Leaves in the Wind 

I took hold of the doorknob and turned it. It opened slowly, and when it was completely open, I left something hit me on the forehead, hard. I fell back from surprises and looked around to see what hit me, while swearing. I found a book lying by my feet, and then I heard shouting. I tried to strain my neck from where I was sitting, but I couldn't see into the house.

"What the hell were you thinking? Bringing shit like that here to my school!" A female shouted.

"Tsu-Tsunade, please. I was only going to pass it on the Kakashi! He asked me!" A male said, sounding scared, "Please, stop yelling."  
"I will not stop yelling!" The woman, I was guessing Tsunade, shouted. "If I catch you with this crap here again, I swear you'll never set foot in this school again!"  
"Um… Tsunade-sama, there's someone at the door…" A calmer woman's voice said.

I heard something crash and then a head popped out of the doorway, then the rest of the body. The body belonged to a woman. She was of average height with blond hair and… the biggest boobs I've ever seen.

I got to feet, picking the book up, and looked at her. "Sorry. I'm probably interrupting. I'll come back later."  
"No, no. Please, come in." She said. I followed her into the offices. The first room was small with two benches on both sides. We walked through to the next room. This one was bigger with a desk. Then we walked through another door way. This room was the biggest. There were two other people in here. A tall man with long white hair pulled into a ponytail and another woman, shorter then the first, with short black hair.

The blond walked to the desk and glared at the man. He winced and looked at me, then the book. He walked over, and took it out of my hand and left the room, followed by the black hair woman. I walked over to the desk.

"So, what brings you to this school? She asked, her breathing normal again.

"Um… I want to register. I just moved here yesterday and I need to finish school and everything." I said nervously. Now she was going to ask me about my parents, what my level of education is and if I have a job. They did at the two other high schools I was in and they'll do it here. I'm an orphan, which means everyone thinks I'm stupid.  
"Okay. How old are you?" Tsunade asked.

I looked at her, confused. She didn't ask me the normal question. It took me awhile to registers this then I answered, "Oh, um…. sixteen, but my birthday is in 4 days."

"Alright. Let me see where I can fit you in while you fill out these forms." She said, handing me a small pile of paper. I guessed she got them while I ways trying to remember how old I was…

She turned towards the computer while I started to fill the papers out and reading all the information. I finished in about thirty minutes, after frantically searching my bad for my health card. She smiled as she took the forms and read everything over.  
"Looks good. Let's see, first period starts in twenty minutes. Okay, I'll print your schedule out and find a map of the school for you somewhere." She said, pressing a key on the keyboard. The printing in the back started to make some noises and Tsunade got up and walked over to a filing cabinet. She looked through it and soon pulled a piece of paper out and grabbed the one from the printer and brought both to me.

"Okay, that's everything you'll need for now. Tomorrow, I'll have a uniform for you." She said, sitting back down.

I smiled and thanked her while I stood up. She smiled back and I took that as a sign I could leave now. I walked out of the office into the middle room. The shorthaired woman was talking to the white haired guy.  
"Ah, it's the new kid. Welcome to Konoha High." The man said, leaning on the desk. Now that I got a second look at him, could really see this time how tall he is. Our heads were at the same level and he was leaning on a desk. "Flat chest didn't give you a hard time?"  
"Uh… no. " I said, a little confused. That principal was far from having a flat chest. "She was pretty nice, actually."  
"That's because you don't know her yet. Man… One day, she'll thank me for staying as a teacher. I'm not going to be like him and leave just because I have to money to and to be replaced by his assistant, Kabuto…"  
"You shouldn't talk about him, Jiraiya-san. Tsunade-sama might hear." The woman said, straitening a pile of paper. She looked over at me. "Hi, I'm Shizune, the vice principal and school nurse, and this is Jiraiya-san, he's the math teacher."

"Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I said. Shizune seemed really nice. Jiraiya… well, he seemed really weird. "I just moved here yesterday."  
"Well, I hope you like it here. You better hurry." Shizune said, "You don't want to be late on your first day."  
I nodded and walked out of the room into the first one. There was a boy sitting there. He was one of the ones I saw yesterday, when I was walking into the town. He had black spiky hair that reminded me of a bird. I smiled at him, but he simplied glared at me and looked towards Shizune's office. Grimacing, I headed out of the room back into the hall.

I looked down at my timetable. I had four periods a day, and a two-day cycle. Day ones I had Science, Gym, English and Art. Day two I had History, Drama, Geography and Math. Then I realized I had no idea what day it was.  
"Well… I guess I'll just have to go back." I turned back and walked into the office again. I saw that the boy was still sitting there and took advantage of that. "Hey… What day is it?"  
The boy looked at me and sighed. "It's day two, dobe."  
"Hey! I'm not stupid. I'm just new." I snapped back. I could tell by these few exchange of words, I wasn't going to like this guy.  
"Well, you were to stupid to not ask what day it was when you got the schedule…" He said, smirking.

I glared and turned away, leaving the room. I couldn't stand guys like him. Guys that think they're so great because they have the best life in the world.

I walked slowly through the halls, following the map I was given carefully, making my way the history. I remembered Kakashi telling me that Iruka was the teacher. I looked at the doors, following the stragglers, for my classroom. I found it in a couple minutes, after walking by it once. I opened the door and walked in.

I glanced around, hoping that either Iruka or Sakura was there. I smiled as I saw the pink haired girl sitting at the back of the class, staring off in the distance.

"Saku-"  
"Hello!" A female voice said, cutting me off. I looked at the speaker. She had pale blond hair with light blue eyes. Her complexion was okay, not as nice as Sakura's though. She was a bit shoter than me. "You must be new here!"

"Uh. Yeah." I said, nervous. I never liked people jumping out at me. It pisses people of because I do that, but I have a really good reason for hating it.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino! Class rep!" She said. I smiled at her, and then glanced at Sakura, who was watching. There was a disappointed look on her face.  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I said, looking back at Ino. I put my hand out to shake. She took it gladly.

"So! Where are you from?" She asked. I looked down. I wonder where I should say. Which of the three orphanages, five shelters, and four foster families that never really wanted me should I tell her I'm from. Should I tell her I was an unwanted child?

"Ino. Just because he's new doesn't mean you have to suck him into your bitchy ways." A male's voice, with little caring in it, said. "Leave him alone."

"Gee, thanks Shikamaru. And here I thought you were my friend." Ino said, turning to look at the speaker. He was sitting down, his head in on of his hands. He had brown hair in a ponytail. I noticed he had a few piercings in his ears. I smiled. It nice to met another guy with piercings.

"Just leave him alone."  
I took this as my cue to leave. I walked to the back and my smile grew bigger as I neared Sakura. When I was standing beside her, she looked up slowly.

"You're not going to stay and talk with Ino?" She asked, coldly.

I was a little confused by this. I guess she and Ino don't have the best history together. "Nah. You're prettier. I only talk to the prettiest." I sat down in the desk beside her.

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks. But that's rather mean to all the other girls in the class."  
"Who really cares? I'm just the new kid. I'm blond and blue eyed. I like comics and videos game. Porn is awesome." I said casually.

Sakura shook her head, giggling. "You're so average."  
"Maybe. But there's still a lot about me you don't know." I pointed out rumaging around in my bag. I pulled out my wallet. I opened it, already thinking about lunch.

"Well, I'll hopefully get to know you better," She said. She leaned over and looked into my wallet. "Is that you?" She asked., pointing to a pitcure in it.

I looked at it and nodded. The picture was of a small blond boy standing in front of a fox cage from the zoo. The foxes were in the front of their vast home looking at the boy. The boy was standing there giving the thumbs up.

"I was nine there. The orphanage I was in at the time went to the zoo. I got to have one picture taken of me, like all the other kids, so I chose to have in front of the foxes. I like foxes."

"Aw. You were such a cute kid!" Sakura said. Then she noticed something else from my wallet. "No money?"  
I grimaced. "I kinda gave all I had to my landlord to pay for this months' rent. It's okay though. I'm planning on finding a job soon."  
"Okay class! Everyone sit down!" A fimilar voice rang through all the noise.  
I looked up and grinned at Iruka. I griined at him and he smiled. "For those who haven't noticed yet, we have a new student here. Coming up to the front and introduce yourself."

I sighed and stood up. Everyone turned to look at me. As I walked to the front, I felt all the eyes follow me. I stood beside Iruka when I got there.

"Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I said, for what seemed like the hundreth time today. "I'm sixteen years old, but I'll be seventeen soon. I like ramen and sports."

Then Iruka told the class they could ask questions. Most were simple like my favourite colour, favourite book, movie, sport, kind of ramen. Then the hard one came. Ino had rased her hand and asked me again where I was from. I stood there, thinking of an answer. Then one came to me.

"Well, I haven't really lived in one place. I family tends to move around a lot. But I'm going to stay here now." I said, smiling a convincing smile.

Everyone cheered at me for saying that, and Iruka let me sit down. I walked back to my sit in the back and fell into the chair.

Sakura was looking at me worried. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten I was new and were getting there stuff out for class. Only Sakura seemed to have seen through my lie. I guess there are just some people who are too smart for me.

I looked at her and smiled again. "Hey, can I borrow a pencil? And have some paper? I don't have any school supplies." I asked.

She nodded. Soon I was ready to do the work. I sighed as Iruka explained the days class and work. I sorrt of understood what he was saying. I knew right away I was going to do poorly in all my classes. Even if it was only October, I was already really behind on school. An hour later the bell rang.

"Sakura-chan! What class do you have next?" I asked, picking my bag up.

"I have geo now. And you?" She asked, leaning to see my schedule. I looked at it and sighed.

"Drama. Well, I'll see you later." I said, sadly. I knew I wasn't going to have that many clasess with her, but I still hoped to have them all the same. "I'll see you at lunch." Then she left the class. I followed suit and looked at my map.

Drama was luckily on the same floor. After wandering around, and walkinbg into two wrong classrooms, I made it to my class. I walked in and saw a bunch of people standing around. There weren't any chairs or anything. I sighed and looked around for the teacher.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" A voice asked from behind me.

I wipped around and saw a average height woman stnading now in front of me. She had black hair that looked like a very very dark grey. And, her eyes were red, which was a little scary.

"Uh… I'm new… just came here today…" I mumbled, trying not to make eye contact. I heard a gentle laugh and looked at her.

"Oh, so you're who Tsunade-san phoned about. Okay. Oi! Everyone!" She said loudly, getting the class' attention. "This is Uzumaki Naruto! He's new here, so be nice. Anyway, getting into groups of five and I'll explain what were doing. ou too Naruto-kun."

I nodded and looked around for a group. There were four people in the back who seemed to be finished trying to make a group. I walked over to them. When I got closer, I reconzied to of them. The two boys were two of the three I saw yesterday.

"Hey… Uh, can I join your group?" I asked, for once being a little timid. They nodded and I smiled. "As you know, I'm Naruto, you guys are.."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Rock Lee."

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata, N-Neji-oniisan's cousin."

"Kasune Miina."

I smiled, and rurned to see the teacher. "Hey, Lee." I whispered.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What's sensei's name?"

"Oh! Yuuhi Kurenai."  
"Thanks."

"Alright! As you all know, since it's October we're going to start working on the school's annual play for the end of the year. After the chirstams examss we'll start the casting for thoughs who want a be role, and for those who are just in it becausee they know they're going to fail drama, you'll talk to me then as well. Anyway, back to today." Kurenai said, "I'm going to tell you the name of the play. After that, I want your group to brainstorm ideas about what the play could be, then come up with a two to three minute scene about what you thought of. The play is called Urine Town. Start!"

I turned to my group and they all started talking right away. It was kind of amazing. I just sat there nodding as they discussed everything. Soon I was given a part. I had to play a fifteen year boy who need to pee and was standing in line for the bathroom. In a couple of minutes we all presented our seens and I than remembered why I hated drama. I can't act for shit. Everyone enojoyed my huge failure, and I think my group hates me.

I sighed as I walked out of the classroom. Why couldn't I have gone to a bigger city where I did have to take drama? Why? I walked around to school, following the crowds to get to the cafeteria. It was a small cafeteria that was already very crowded. I looked around, trying to find Sakura. Suddenly, I felt something cover my eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Um… Sakura-chan?" I said.

"You're no fun." She said, letting go. I turned around and grinned at her. "You're suppoused to guess wrong once. And how did you know it was me?"  
"You're my only friend here, so that kind of cancels everyone else out."

"Aw, thanks Naruto. Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

I followed her into the line and she drilled me with questions on my drama class. I told how I would fail miserably as an actor and we laughed together at the thought of that.

Soon we had our lunches, mine was the specail, stir fried rice and Sakura's was a greek salad, and were making our way outside to eat.

"Sakura-chan! you should eat more than that! Is a salad really going to get you through the day?" I said, as we sat down.

"I'm on a diet. I'm trying to eat less crap and more vegetables and stuff. I want to stay fit and everything" She said, smiling at me.

"Are you trying to be an actress or something?" I asked, jokingly.

She giggled, obviously hearing the joke. "No, I'm planning on being a doctor. Ever since Tsunade-sama came here with Shizune-san, I've wanted to be one."

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed. I always loved hearing a friends life dream. I grew up with only the dream to live, so hearing people tell me their dreams filled a little part of me. "I'll help you every step of the way!"

"Thanks Naruto." She said, blushing slightly.

We sat there in silence for a bit, eating. For once I had someone I could just sit with, not have to say anything, and still feel like I'm wanted. I'm glad that I met Sakura. She was a good person.

"Sakura-chan… Where are all your friends? I hope you haven't ditched them to eat with me."

Sakura looked away from me when I said this. I leaned over trying to see her face.

"I… don't really have any friends. I mean, there's some people who I'll occasionally sit with, but that only if their really in the mood for me." She said, turning back to look at me. I noticed that the smile on her face was a little too fake. "Really, this is the first time since my parents died I've had someone to eat lunch with."

I looked down. I always had this amazing gift to bring up bad subjects. Without even realizing it, I can make a really happy conversation hit the dust. Maybe that's why none of my foster families could stand me.

"Oh… Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." I muttered, picking at the last few spoonfuls.

"It's okay. I have you now, so it doesn't matter." She said, getting up. "Come on, bell's going to ring soon."

I followed suit and we walked to the garbage and threw our trash out, then headed back into the school.

"So, Naruto, what do you have now?"

I pulled my schedule out and sighed. "Geography… another one of my most amazing subjects."

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "Oh well. You'll live. You have Asuma-sensei. He's pretty nice, but try not to sit in the front."

"Why?" I asked. Most of the time, I'm told to sit in the front.

"Because he always smells of smoke. It's really nasty." Sakura said, schrunching her nose. I laughed at this. "Oh well. I'll walk you to class." She said, taking my hand.

I sighed and let her pull me along the hallways. I turned to watch the people we were passing. Some looked at us, while other merely went on as usual. We passed Ino, who looked like she was going to pass out from shock. I guess she thought Sakura and I were together. I smiled at the thought of having someone love me in that way when Sakura stopped walking.

"Okay, here's geo!" She said, grinning. I think she enjoyed Ino's horror. "Kakashi-sensei will probably give you a ride home, so find me after school where we ate lunch, okay?"  
I nodded. She smiled and gave me hug. I was taken aback by this alitlle, considering I had very few hugs in my life. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks for being my friend, Naruto." Sakura said, quietly.

"Some goes for you." I said.

She then let go, waved and ran off to her class. I walked into the classroom and saw a few things. Two good and two bad. The good things were the teacher wasn't here yet and there were a few sits open in the back. The bad things were the guy from this morning in the office was sitting in the back and the free sits were beside him. I grimaced and stayed rooted to my spot. Maybe there would be some I sort of knew here and would let me sit with them.

I glanced around and saw the guy who told Ino off in History…. um… Oh! Shikamaru. But, I also saw there were no avaible seats by him. In fact, the only avaible seats were by the asswhole.

"Please sit down." A voice said behind me. Damn it! Why do the teacher here have to be so creepy. I quickly ran to the seat beside the boy. He was glaring at me the whole time it took me to get there and sit down.

The teacher, Asuma is what Sakura said he name was, I think, watched me for a bit and walked over to the desk. "Class, some of you may know some may not. We have a new student, Uzumaki Naruto. He's the blond in the back by Sasuke. Treat him nicely and don't scare him out of the school."

Everyone turned, but Shikamaru, who seemed to be sleeping. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. After being new some many times, it kind of gets old.

Soon the lesson started. It was a pretty boring lesson. Asuma had decided to dedicate this one to rocks, which we learned about in grade nine. I turned my head to look out window. This way I wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke glaring at me, which I knew he was still doing. I sighed. Why did I even bother coming to school.

The bell rang and we all got up. I pulled out my schuedule to see what I had next. "Ugh… Math. Ugh…. it's with that that Jiraiya guy…. Great." I muttered, shoving the piece of paper into my pocket.

"Follow me."  
I looked up. The words came from Sasuke, I was pretty sure. "What?"

"I said follow me, dobe."

I glared at him. "Why the hell would I want to do that?" I snapped.

"So you can get to you're next class. I have math next too. So, follow me." He said, then started to leave. I grabbed my bag ad ran to catch up. Our walk was awkward and slient. In a couple of long minutes, we were at our next class. Sasuke and and opened the door, going in first. I followed and saw that Neji was there. I grimaced, remembering drama.

"You have a stray, Sasuke." Neji commented as Sasuke walked over. I glared.

"I was being nice, you should try it, Neji." Sasuke replied, sitting down beside him.

"Look who's talking, give yourself a break for once." Neji said, grabbing Sasuke wrist. There was some tension in between the two, which I broke by sitting down beside Sasuke.

"Dobe…. why are you sitting here?" The black haired boy asked, turning away from his friend.

"Because, I don't know anyone else in class. So I'd rather sit with you, teme, than be alone." I stated.

Sasuke snickered at me and sighed. "So… where are you from, dobe?"

"Around. I've traveled a lot since my parents died." I said, genericly.

Sasuke face grimaced and he turned away. "Oh."

"Well now! Naruto-kun! I didn't kow I'd be having you today! What a pleasure!" A voice shouted.

I turned to the front to see Jiraiya was standing there. I felt my face flush and I sank into my chair. "I know… it's so great."

"It is. Anyway, class, Naruto-kun is a new student hre. Every please give him a warm welcome."

The whole class started saying hi. I could here a couple 'he's hot' and 'ooh! I hope he'll go out with me!' from the girls, and a few grunts from various males. I sighed and smiled to those looking at me. Jiraiya then began the class. Sasuke seemed to ignore my complete pressence this class, unlike the one just before. Geez, talk about consitant.

The end of class rang. I got up quickly up and headed for the door.

"Oi, dobe."

I turned to look at Sasuke. "Yeah?"

"You forgot your bag." He said, smirking.

I sighed and walked back. "Thanks," I muttered. "Hey. Why did you ingore me this class and not the other. It isn't very consitant." I smirked, trying to e a little friendly.

"No reason. I just didn't want to waste my energy this class hating you, so I decided to not even notice."  
"Gee, thanks so much." I glared. I walked out of the class with him, continuing to glare. We walked down the halls in silence. "Don't you have a locker of something to go to?"  
"No. I have everything I need, but thanks for worrying, dobe." Sasuke said, smirking.

I glared. "So… why were you so shocked I'm an orphan?"

"Because… Orphans tend to be loners, hate everyone and want to be alone." He said, looking away.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the average orphan. If you need to know, I hate being alone and I don't understand how other can want to be alone." I snapped.

"We can want to alone because the world has turned it's back on us, that's why." He said sourly. I stopped. he kept walking a bit before he realized that I had stopped. "What?"

"How… how can you say that so calmly? Why do you want to be alone? Don't you get scared when you're alone, never knowing if someone will come?"

"No. I prefer being alone. I don't want someone to come." Sasuke said, walking over. "Look. I'm not you. I'm not some tormented kid that needs a hug everyday because his daddy was a bastard and his mother a dru-"

I didn't give him time to finish the last word. Sasuke was now laying on ground, holding his cheek where I punched him. "Don't you ever say that about my mother. I'm alive because she died to protect me. Don't you ever fucking say that again!"

I stormed off, leaving Sasuke where he was. I felt hot tears slide slowly down my face. I saw Sakura standing the distance as soon as I left the building. I quickly wiped the tears away and put a grin on. "Sakura-chan!"

"Ah! Naruto, come on. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are waiting for us."

I ran over to catch up as she started walking to the car. Soon we were all piled in. Kakashi asked me questions about my first day and how I liked it. I told him everything that happened, except Sasuke. I left him out completely.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

I groaned as I walked into my apartment. It had been four days since I've talked to Sasuke. Today was probably the worst, considering it was my birthday. I don't know how, but Sakura found out and through me a mini birthday party during lunch, which Sasuke conveniently was nearby for. Then, during the afternoon, he went out of his way to be 'super nice to me'. I think he's going to make my life a living hell because I punched him. I'm just glad he's not popular. In fact, he's quite the opposite. Every but Neji, Lee, Hianta and Sakura seem to hate him. Sakura doesn't know Sasuke too well, but she told me that she had no reasons to hate him. I asked Ino why she hated him, and she just said he was emo and walked off.

I sat down at in the kitchen, letting my head fall to the table. "My life sucks…" I muttered.

Then there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I shouted.

"Naruto-kun! It's me, Orochimaru." He said, as he walked in. I lifted my head enough to have it know rest on my chin.

"You need something? Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, no. I'm throwing you a mini birthday party! A couple of old friends came by, and wanted to help." He said, walking over.

I groaned, but got up, merely for Orochiamru's amazing cooking. I followed him out of my apartment, kicking the door shut.

It wasn't that bad of a party. Tsunade and Jiraiya were there. Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura showed up about an hour in. It was pretty fun. First time I've ever had a party. At around midnight, Sakura and I fell asleep on Orochiamru's couch. They woke us up after a bit and I made a slow elevator ride to my apartment.

I crawled into my bed, smiling. "Happy seventeenth birthday Naruto! And congrates on your first birthday party!" And then sleep took over.

………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Okay! I finally finished the chapter! Cheers for me! . I like this chapter. Each one you'll get to know our little Naru-chan more and more! Anyway, there maybe a bit of confusion in this chapter, like, what the hell are Neji and Lee doing in the same grade as Naruto! Are they really that stupid that they were help back a grade! Don't worry, folks! They aren't! In this story, Neji and Lee are the same age as Naruto and the rest. **

**Another thing is who the hell is Kasune Miina?! Well, no one. She's merely there for Naruto's drama group. If you guys want, I can develop her character, but she's not going to be big.**

**I can't help but hate Sasuke in this chapter. I love the guy a lot, but he's so mean to Naruto here! . **

**REVIEW ANSWERING!!!! YAY! At the end of each chapter, I'm going to answer the reviews for the previous chapter.**

**dragonfire04: Thanks for the review! Well, Sasuke showed up! And wow! What an asswhole! Yeah, I mad Sasuke pretty mean, but I tried to stay in character for him. And as a little treat I'll tell you what classes Naruto and Sasuke have together; Math, Geo, Art, English and Science. You'll get to see Art, English and Science next chapter!**


	4. Chapter III: Can You CrossDress?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor it's amazing character. Also, I've read a couple fanfiction (don't remember their titles) and picked up a FEW an ideas. Most of this is my original idea, but you know, Sasuke is emo and cuts himself, Naruto was an abused child, Ino is popular, ect. are not my original idea. But then again, who can really claim it's theirs?????

I also do not own Chobits. Clamp does. EVERYONE SHOULD GO READ CHOBITS. (cough, cough) Sorry. :P

**Rating:** M for slight hints of mature themes, strong language and some major character deaths.

**Pairing:** NaruSasuNaru

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_I crawled into my bed, smiling. "Happy seventeenth birthday Naruto! And congrates on your first birthday party!" And then sleep took over._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter Three: Can You Cross-dress?**

"Please, Naruto! It won't be that bad. It never is." Sakura asked on the phone.

I sighed on the other end. "But Sakura-chan, I can't dance! I've never been to one, so I never learned."

"That's fine, I'll teach you. Come on, Naruto! School dances are fun. And the Hallowe'en is the best one!" She said. "Besides, I have no one else to go with. If you don't go with me, I'm going to have a horrible time." Her voice sound sad and I knew that if she were standing beside me asking this, she'd have her famous puppy dog eyes going. I hated it when she was like this, using the 'guilt card'. It always got me.

"Fine, I'll go. But I don't have a costume." I warned her, finally giving in. "It's your fault if I look stupid."

"Don't worry! I'll ask Iruka if you can borrow something from him! Thank you so much, Naruto! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" And she hung up.

I placed the phone on its hook and walked into my room. For being here for twenty-one days, I sure have made my room a mess. I sighed as I kicked a couple ramen cups to the other end of the room and sat on my bed.

"Man…. life sucks when your best friend is a girl. Why couldn't Lee or Neji be my best friend."? I muttered to myself.

Since I had come to Konoha High I had made quite a few friends, surprisingly. Sakura, Neji, Lee and Hinata were my closest ones. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba would be my 'guy friends' when I needed time away from them. The problem with me being friends with Neji is that Neji was Sasuke's best friend. And know Sakura and Sasuke were becoming friends, I found myself hanging around him. A lot. We rarely talked to each other. I was still pissed about what he said about my mother, and he was still pissed because I punched him.

I smirked. Maybe we could be good friends. We'd probably help each other with our personalities, since they clashed so much. I lied down on my bed; the smile was still there. It would be nice to be his friend. Maybe I should apologize. I thought a bit more, but soon sleep was coming over me. I turned over thinking one last thought about the raven-haired boy and went to sleep.

"No way in fucking hell will I wear that." I said sternly, making an 'X' with my arms. "No way."

"But Naruto! The dance starts at four-thirty! You barely have time to get home to change, let alone pick me up! And it's lunch now! You need to try it on to make sure it fits." Sakura said, pouting slightly. Sasuke and Neji were standing behind Sakura, trying to hold in their laughter.

The costume Sakura held was too much. Sakura had chosen the theme of waitress but couldn't find a waiter's outfit. So, in front of me, was this fluffy pink waitress outfit.

"No. Look. I'll go talk to Shikamaru. He works at a restaurant. I'll borrow his uniform." I said.

Sakura looked down then back up, smiling. "Okay! Look, I'm going to go see if Hinata will want to borrow it than."

"I'll come to. I need to talk to her." Neji said. Sakura waved quickly to Sasuke and me and the two walked off. I sighed and glanced at Sasuke before sitting down on a bench.

"You hurt her you know, dobe," Sasuke said, leaning on a wall. Since the first day I came here, Sasuke had started calling me that a lot. Sakura said it was my pet name, but somehow I don't see Sasuke using pet names.

I glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Sakura. You hurt her feelings. She really wanted you to do that for her." He said, shrugging slightly.

One thing I hated the most was when someone pointed out I did something stupid or wrong, and I agreed with them. This time was even worse 'cause it was Sasuke telling me it.

"I'll make it up to her. But if I'm going to cross-dress I need more of a warning." I said, causally. "I mean, I can't just put a dress on and say I'm a girl. I don't look like one. You could pull it of though."

"Thanks." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Look, I'm sorry about punching you. I lost my temper." I muttered, looking down at the ground. There was a silence for a bit. He's going to yell at me, I know it, I thought bitterly.

"Whatever. I deserved it. I was badmouthing your mother. Every guy hates when that happens." He replied, smiling now. I glanced up at him and grinned.

"I still hate you, though." I got up while saying that.

"Same here. Don't worry, dobe, I won't ruin the lovely relationship we have. I mean you're the first person I've ever really hated."  
"Yeah… I wish I could say the same thing about you. But I have a lot more hatred for someone else." I muttered and walked of, shoving my hands in my pockets.

I was sure he was watching me as I walked away, but I couldn't look at him. I felt like shit at the moment. I just had to remember my father. It wouldn't be me not to think about my father.

I gulped. I've never picked a girl up for a date. In fact, I've never picked anyone for anything. I've never had friends. I sighed, and straightened the apron to the waiters outfit Shikamaru gave me (after I promised to do the lazy genius' history homework for a week.) I knocked on the door to Sakura's house. I stood there for a bit before I heard the usual crash from the second floor. Then door the opened.

"Naruto-kun! Thank goodness you're here! Sakura-chan hasn't been able to calm down since after school. Girls, honestly. They don't know when to relax." Iruka said with a kind smile. He moved aside and gestured for me to come in.

This was the first time I had been in the house. When Kakashi and I came to pick them up, I always stayed in the car.

The first thing I saw when I walked in was a glaring black cat. And it just happened to be glaring at me. It hissed a little than stalked over to the stairs and up them.

"Ignore him. Hae isn't friendly to strangers." Iruka said. "Come on and sit while we wait for Sakura."

I nodded and followed him to I guess what was their living room. I sat done. I'm sure a lot of people would pity me right now. Sure, I got along with Iruka and everything, but that was at school or on the way to and from it. Right now I was sitting in my History teacher's living room waiting for his daughter to come done stairs. Awkward much?

As we sat there in Hae came stalking towards Iruka. He glared at me and hopped onto the man's lap. Iruka smiled and started petting the cat. Though Hae started purring, I couldn't help but notice that the cat had his eyes glaring at me. I gulped. I've never made enemies this quickly, let alone to a cat.

"Naruto! You're here!" Sakura's voice came from behind me. I got up and turned around. I smiled grew on my face when I saw her. Her waitress outfit was a light pink, though darker than her hair, with raspberry coloured ribbons tying it together. Her hair was up in a ponytail, set high on her head.  
"Sakura-chan, you look so cute!" I exclaimed, walking over.

"You look good too. I'm glad you borrowed that from Shikamaru." She said, smiling.

"You two better get going. You have ten minutes before the dance starts. Don't keep Kakashi waiting." Iruka said, smiling.

I froze slightly, and then started walking. The only word going through my mind as we walked out, saying our good byes to Iruka was shit. We walked down the path and Sakura stopped.  
"Naruto… I see Kakashi-sensei's car, but where is he?" She asked giving me one of those 'please don't tell me what you're going to tell me' looks.

"Well… I got my driver's license before I came here; just I never had the money to get a car. Kakashi said it would ruin the mood of our 'date' if he drove us, so he let me borrow his car for the night. He's really a nice guy." I said, rubbing my head, not catching her eye.  
"Are you a good driver?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, so don't worry. It's safe. Come on, we're going to be late." I said, walking over to the car. I opened the passenger's door and smiled at her. "Get in." She sighed and walked over and got into the car. I walked around to the other side and got in myself. I started the engine and slowly pulled away from the curve. The drive was quick, mainly because I drove a little over the speed limit. I pulled into the students' parking lot and parked.

"See! You're safe and sound! Not dead." I said, beaming at her. She giggled as we both got out of the car.

"All right, all right. I admit it. You can drive." Sakura said. I walked over to her and linked up arms. The two of us made our way to the school's gymnasium quietly, the sound of music growing louder and louder. We turned a corner and saw open doors to the gym. I looked at Sakura and saw a lot of excitement. I knew I was at least just as excited. This was my first high school dance, and I was lucky enough to go with someone like Sakura.  
"Come on!" Sakura said, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall. Asuma was standing at the door.

"Okay, before you go in, here are the rules. No drugs, no drinking, no smoking, and no sex." He said, sighing. He looked like he had said this around five million times. "Now go in."  
I nodded to him and let Sakura continued to drag me into the gym. The gym was dark with different coloured lights dancing around it with all the students. The two of us walked through the crowd, I had placed my arm around Sakura as if saying to anyone 'don't touch her, she's with me' and so I wouldn't lose her. Soon, we found Neji, Hinata and Sasuke standing at the wall like wallflowers.

""Hinata! Hey!" Sakura shouted over the music, as we got closer. Hinata looked up nervously. Hinata was a very nervous girl and always stammered. I had asked Neji once why she did, but he had looked away and started talking to Sasuke.

"Oh… h-h-hi S-Sakura-san." she stammered, smiling innocently.

Sakura wriggled out of my arm and walked over to the other girl to talk to her. I stepped over beside Sasuke. He glanced at me and went back to watching the dance.

"So, either of you have dates?" I asked, wondering when I'd get to start dancing with Sakura.

"No. Neji brought Hinata and I just tagged along." Sasuke said lazily.

"Oh." I muttered. He didn't seem like he was having a good time, but he didn't have to dump that little bit of info on me.

"Naruto! Let's dance! Neji, Sasuke, one of you going to dance with Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking at the other two boys. The word 'dance' made Neji look slightly uncomfortable, so Sasuke step forward.  
"I will. Come on Hinata." He said, putting a hand out for her. She took it quietly and followed Sakura and I to the dance floor.

After a couple of songs played, I wanted to sink into the ground. I knew I was a bad dancer, but I had no idea how good Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata were. Hinata surprised me at first, but Sakura later told me Hinata to a dance class that taught a little bit of every kind of dance. Dancing with them made me feel more alone than I ever felt in Shippuuden.

At around six o'clock, Sakura asked if I would go sit in the hall with her for a bit. We pushed our way through the crowd and out of the gym, walking past Asuma, who seemed to have just jumped away from Kurenai (I guessed she joined him sometime), who was blushing quite a bit. Sakura smiled at the two and continued to walk.

We sat down by the math office. It seemed to be the only place where people weren't making out. For a while, neither of us talked. We just sat there in silence. Then Sakura looked at me.

"Naruto, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, you know." She said quietly.

"Wah! Why would you think I'd want to leave?" I asked, surprised by this comment.

"Well… I mean, you don't really know anyone here and I feel like I'm just dragging you around." She said, turning away from me. "If you think I'm being annoying, tell me, okay."  
I looked at her, then leaned over wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bring her head against my chest. "You idiot, I could never find you annoying. You're my first and best friend. And I'm having a great time here. It's my first dance ever and I'm glad I get to spend it with you. I wouldn't want in any other way." I whispered, wrapping my other arm around her. Her arms wrapped around me and hugged me back. We sat there for a bit, just hugging each other. Then Sakura pulled away.

"Thank you. Naruto, I really don't know what I'd do without you." She said, a small smile on her face.

"No problem! I'm your friend! I'm here for you." I said, grinning. "Come on, let's get back to the dance."

Sakura nodded. I stood up first and offered my hand to her. Her smile grew and she took my hand, letting me pull her up and we walked back. This time Asuma and Kurenai couldn't see us coming. As we got closer to the two, I saw that they were kissing. I looked at Sakura who was holding back laughter. Sighing, I made a loud coughing noise. Asuma looked over and swore, causing Kurenai to look back at us.  
As we got closer, Asuma looked like he was going to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

Asuma relaxed slightly. As we passed them, I heard Sakura whisper 'Sensei, you two make a cute couple' to Kurenai. I smiled and walked into the dance.

For the rest of the dance, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and I danced. Neji got off the wall for three songs, in which I found out he was just as bad a dancer as myself.

At around seven thirty, Sakura and I left. Though I knew I could have stayed the rest of the dance, Sakura was getting tired, and we both were getting hungry. We said good-bye the trio (well, I glared at Sasuke, but that's close enough) and as we left the gym, Asuma and Kurenai smiled at us, though Asuma had a very stern look in his eyes (I knew from this point on that I had blackmail on my teacher). We made our way back to the parking lot. Soon, we were driving back to Sakura's house. The drive was slower, since neither of us needed to be anywhere, unlike on the way there. Sakura started to doze. I drove silently, not wanting to wake her up by putting the radio on. I smiled as a stole a glance at Sakura. She was snoring slightly.

I sighed as I turned on to her street. I didn't want this night to end. I was even better than my birthday party. I pulled up to the curve in front of her house. Sakura stirred, then woke up. Dazed, she looked at me.  
"We're back already?" She asked, yawning.

"Yup. Want me to walk you to the door?" I asked.

"No, it's okay. You get home and eat. I'll be fine." She said, patting my cheek, smiling. I grinned back at her and nodded. She said good-bye and got out of the car. She waved and headed towards her house. I waited until she walked in before I pulled away. I drove back to my apartment, thinking about the night.

"Really? Naruto, you're amazing!" Sakura said, jumping on me to give me a hug. Everyone in the supermarket stared at us. Neji and Lee were here with Sakura for an extra credit project. I had decided to drop by to talk to Sakura.

It was now the thirtieth of October, meaning, tomorrow was Hallowe'en. Sakura had asked me if I'd got trick or treating with her the day after the dance. I thought she was crazy at first, but she was very serious about it. She even had a theme picked out and everything. Chobits. I finally I decided I'd go with her, meaning I needed to come up with a costume. The events from the day of the dance kept playing through my head, which lead to my next actions.

I went to Orochimaru to see if he could help me sew a costume, which he ended up making it completely, not that I was complaining.

Now I was telling Sakura who I was going as for Hallowe'en.

"T-thanks, Sakura-chan." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "It was nothing. Orochimaru made it the costume."

"You're still awesome." Sakura said. She looked over at Neji and Lee, smiling. "You two are still coming, right?"  
They both nodded. "Sasuke and Hinata are coming as well." Neji said, looking away.

"Great! Naruto, I'm so happy you're coming!"

I nodded. Great… Sasuke was coming. I get to spend a whole night with him now. I sighed and walked off, giving my good byes to the other three.

Even if his royal ass was coming, I was still really excited. This was the first I planned something this big for Hallowe'en. The few times I went trick or treating, I went as a ghost or pirate. I never did anything special.

I gulped. "Orochimaru-san... are you sure that this'll fit? It seems… tight."

"Of course it fits! Asking that is like asking if I'm straight! Ha!"

Orochimaru snapped.

I sighed and walked into his bathroom. I undressed quickly. Even though I new my landlord was gay since the first day eating dinner with him (he had told me straight away he was gay, almost the moment I sat done. I laughed so hard at the fact he thought it was necessary to tell me. I could have guessed on my own), it still was uncomfortable undressing in his home. I put my costume on quickly, but carefully. I'd never worn a dress before.

Yes, my costume was a dress. A maid's dress to be exact. It was black with a white frilly thing covering my chest, (where the boobs should be) and white frills peeking out from under the hem of the skirt, which was very puffy. I looked in the mirror in the room and choked back my laughter. It was me in a dress. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, my clothes in hand.

"Oi, Orochimaru-san, I'm done!" I shouted. Orochimaru popped into the room and grinned.

"Perfect! Just perfect! Now all we need to do is put your wig on and stuff your dress to give you breast!" He said. I groaned, but walked over to the man anyway.

After a lot of effort and swearing (mainly from me), me wig was on and my dress stuffed.  
"There! You look just like Chi now! I'm very proud of my work." Orochimaru said, clapping his hands. He smiled and turned away. "Well, look at the clock, Sakura-chan is going to be here any second now. Go wait in the lobby for her. Sho!" He chased me out of his appartment into the lobby.

Sakura was already there with Sasuke and Lee. "Naruto! You look adorable!" She squealed when she saw me walk out. Her and Lee ran over, Sakura giving me a hug.

"You look good too! You're going as… who again?" I asked.

"Yumi," She said, smiling, "Though my boobs aren't anywhere as big as hers. Lee is Hiroyasu, the manager, Hinata is Sumono, Neji is Kotoko, and Sasuke is Hideki."

"Okay…. cool." I said, grimacing. Why did Sasuke have to be Hideki… my character's love interest.

I sighed as the four of us walked out of the building. On the way to the Hyuuga's household, I actually had a lot of fun, even with Sasuke there. So many of the houses we went to were shocked to see us, since we were all in grace twelve. When we got to Hinata and Neji's house, we killed ourselves laughing. Though we knew Neji was dressing up as a girl too, seeing it made it all the better.

For the rest of the night, the six of us goofed off. Sasuke had given up hating me for the night to have pictures of us taken for Sakura. In the end, Hallowe'en was great.

When I got back to the apartment building, I saw Kakashi and Iruka walking out of it. "Hey Sensei!" I shouted at them. They both turn and Iruka smiled.

"Naruto-kun, you look so cute." Iruka said as I got closer to my two teachers.

I grinned. "So I've been told. Orochimaru-san made this for me. I did it all for Sakura-chan."

"I know. Sakura told me all about what you were going to do. She was so hyped today." Iruka said.

"So, Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" I asked, pulling my wig off.  
"Oh… Um… Work stuff. Going over some paper work with Kakashi here for the next staff meeting." He said quickly. As I stared at him, I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn a nice shade of pink.

"Well, Naruto, I need to finish talking to Iruka now. I'll see you in the lobby Monday morning." Kakashi said, waving to me then leading Iruka off to his car. I grinned and walked into the building, now that Iruka was a terrible liar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: **Well, here's the third chapter, finally! I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but I just sort of had a bit of writer's block, but I beat it! YOSH!  
Okay, who's happy I stuck Naruto and Neji in girl outfits for Hallowe'en, cause I know I am! . Oh, I'm so excited for the chapter! It's going to be a very very big one for Naruto and Sasuke, but that's all I'm going to say. Oh ho ho ho ho:3

**Comment Answering:**

Dragonfire04: Well, soon didn't happen too soon, did it. :3 Sorry about that. But I've finished it now! I'm sorry to say there aren't going to be flashback for either one of them. There isn't a way for me to do a flashback for Sasuke, since this is in Naruto's POV and as for Naruto… let's say I have another, slightly more boring way of showing you his past (which is coming soon).

deadanimals: I'm glad how you like the way I write Sakura. . I work really hard to make her not bitchy. But, I realised I need an outburst from her, so I'll stick that in somewhere. It's just a little hard since I don't have her falling for Sasuke, cause she likes someone else (but it's a secrest, shhhhh). I'm also glad you like my story. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Niver: Well, what can I say to you… Um… Nothing really. Thanks for the review though. :)


End file.
